


Meant To Be Yours

by starryknightskies



Series: obsessed logan aus [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, and remy and patton, between roman and virgil, bit of not fluff, but for general use, i dont' want to spoil end pairings though so that's all i'm tagging, i'll add tags as i go, people do die in this one, so be ready for that, the main pairing is analogical, there's some pining too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: From the moment they met, Logan knew he and Virgil were meant to be together. There was just something about him that called to his soul, that drew him in like a moth to a flame, and Logan did not have the will to resist. He could see their future together and nothing was going to keep them apart, he wont’ let it. Virgil doesn’t have a choice.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: obsessed logan aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519766
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who follows my tumblr knows about my obsessed Logan series and this one has been long awaited. It gets dark, so buckle in for a wild ride.   
> I hope you enjoy and Feedback is greatly appreciated. It encourages me to keep writing.

The idle chatter of students around him did little to distract Logan from the book in front of him. He didn’t care who was up to what over summer break, who was dating who, who got caught cheating on who. It was all pointless, meaningless in a way that none of it would even matter by next week. Just as meaningless as the friendships people made, which would disintegrate when they graduated in June, distance and college making rift that won’t be filled. It was why he never bothered with friendships himself, instead choosing to spend his time focusing on his studies, knowing if he wanted a well respected job like his brother or father, then he’d need to get into a good school. Those dreams didn’t have room for anyone else, and he was okay with that.

The teacher clapped her hands in front of the room as the final bell rang, calling the class to order. The chatter died down and people moved back into their assigned seats, and Logan was grateful for the quiet. He tuned out her welcoming the students to her class, ignored the groans as she talked about year long group assignment partners. It was something she did every year, something everyone knew about, so why be upset when she brings it up? Logan already knew he’d be able to get whoever his partner was to let him do the work, avoid the hassle of having to work with someone who didn’t know what they were doing. 

One by one, the students were paired up by ‘The Hat of Fate’ and one everyone had a partner, they were allowed to get together and get to know each other a little better. Logan internally grimaced at the sound of scraping chairs, not looking up from his book still even as someone came to stand beside him. He decided to speak up before they had the chance to, idly turning a page. “I am more than capable of doing any work assigned to us on our own, but if you’d like to give me your number, I’d be more than accommodating in letting you know when each project is finished.”

The person scoffed, crossing their arms in his peripheral. “Like hell I’m letting you do all the work on your own. What kind of lazy dumbass do you take me for?”

The refusal to let Logan do the work on his own made his attention finally turn to the other person. The first thing he saw was a dark skirt, swirled with blues and purples in an imitation of the night sky, and that alone was enough to tell him who his partner was long before his gaze lifted and he was looking into a pair of rather beautiful, intense, mismatched eyes.

Time seemed to stand still to him, a strange, unfamiliar feeling twisting in his chest. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, a warmth spreading through him and his heart speeding up in his chest. His Father has once talked to him about this exact moment, how he’d know when he met The One, and his fingers itched to reach out, to touch, to make sure this was real and actually happening. He resisted, not wanting to scare his Love off, not when they’ve finally had the chance to come together. 

“Virgil Storm.” Saying his name was enough to send warmth creeping down his spine and his mind quickly went over everything that he knew about him. Kind of a loner, less than a handful of friends but fiercely protective of the ones he had. Incredibly stubborn with a love of wearing skirts, while also being incredibly talented in regards to his art. Logan had seen a few of his pieces and he remembered now being impressed. How had he been so fortunate, so blessed, to have his soulmate be someone so interesting and wonderful? He was rather looking forward to learning every little detail he could about him. “I suppose you’re going to argue regardless of what I say then?”

Virgil just raised an eyebrow, grabbing a chair and pulling it over in lieu of an answer. Logan hummed softly, feeling rather pleased that Virgil wasn’t going to fight him. He didn’t want him to go, now that he Knows, and his mind was racing with all the different questions he had, things he wanted, needed to know about him. But he just had to remind himself to be patient. They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other after all. He couldn’t wait to tell his Father when he got home.

—

Logan felt like he was walking on air by the time he got home that night, not having left the building until the sun had started to set, too caught up in spending time with Virgil. Today had been absolutely wonderful, one of his best days he’s ever had at school, and being around Virgil had been the reason why. He was so interesting to talk to, when they could, and he would gladly and willingly sit for hours and listen to him talk if he could. It had been thrilling to learn that they had a lot in common, and every little detail he learned set his heart soaring. 

He set his bag in the kitchen before making his way upstairs, his excitement in sharing the good news with his Father unable to be contained. He paused outside his Father’s study, pressing his ear to the door and hearing the sound of his Mother’s soap operas playing. That meant they were spending time together and Father may not like the interruption, but this was for a good cause!

So he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, knocking firmly on the door. He opened it quietly and stepped inside when his father called out, and he didn’t venture too far into the room. He could see his parents sat on the little couch in the room, his Mother’s attention the tv on the wall while his Father gently brushed her hair. He was so loving and attentive to her, and Logan couldn’t wait to do the same for Virgil. 

“Pardon my intrusion Father, but I have some good news I wished to share.” He waited until he had his Father’s attention before continuing. “I met someone… incredible today. Unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I’m in love.”

Those words had his Father turning to face him fully, an intrigued sparkle in his eyes. “Oh you did? Oh Logan, I’m so happy for you. What’s their name?”

“Virgil. Virgil Storm.” Logan breathed the name out with reverence, adoration clear in his tone. “I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“To be able to capture your heart, he must be incredible. I look forward to meeting him one day, when he’s ready.” 

Logan nodded early, moving to take a step back now that the news has been shared. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, not while his parents were together, but he paused when Father beckoned him over. 

“Come say goodnight to your mother before you go.” 

Logan nodded, stepping over to her and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Goodnight Mother. It was lovely seeing you.” He didn’t get an answer, and he wasn’t expecting one. Her attention was fickle, and hard to obtain at all when her shows were on. He gave his Father a little nod before leaving the room, a spring in his step and heart feeling full. 

He made his way down to the kitchen to start on dinner for himself, pulling out his phone to look at the photos that he had snuck of Virgil throughout the day. How had he gotten so lucky? His future was looking bright and as long as he had his love by his side, nothing could possibly bring him down. Nothing was going to stand in the way of their happiness together. He won’t allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking such a long time to post this! But I really hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!

Virgil was by no means, a morning person. He hated how early he had to get up if he wanted to use the bathroom before Remy got in the shower. He hated the sounds of birds right outside his window and while he hated eating right after waking up, he did choke down some toast and a cup of juice before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. It was too early to get a ride from his brother and his happy, upbeat music that he liked to blast in his jeep. Remy would go pick up Patton, and Virgil didn’t want to get worn out from their bantering so early.

He didn’t mind walking to school, when the weather was nice. It helped to wake him up, and he got to listen to his own music. Some days, Roman would happen to swing by and give him a lift… as a friend. A friendly lift. Between friends. And okay, maybe he liked starting his day seeing Roman smile at him before he had to interact with the other students. Can you really blame him? Roman was… He quickly shook his head. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t here right now, and if he let himself get lost in his thoughts, he was going to be late to school.

The halls were crowded when he stepped into the school building, and he hunched his shoulders up as he made his way to his locker. He could hear a headache forming as he heard someone screaming down the hallway and he sighed, not understanding how someone has so much energy so early. Patton was highly energetic, but he’s never been one to scream randomly like some people.

“I saw you hanging out with Logan yesterday.” Patton spoke up as Virgil opened his locker, leaning against the one next to it. “What’s he like?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, huffing softly in amusement as Remy stepped up to shoo Patton out of the way. “He’s alright I guess. Kind of quiet, keeps to himself mostly. But we actually have a lot in common, which will make this year go a lot smoother than anticipated.”

“So he’s not a stuck up asshole?” Remy asked, sliding his sunglasses into his bag and pulling out some textbooks.

Patton frowned slightly at him, crossing his arms. “Hey now, let’s not be mean. He’s always been nice and kind when we’ve spoken. Just because he’s a little standoff-ish doesn’t make him an asshole.” 

It was no real secret that Patton has had a crush on Logan for the last two years, and Virgil honestly felt a little bad. Logan seemed pretty oblivious to the flirting, but Patton remained optimistic. He’s said on many occasions he’d be happy even if nothing happens between them as long as they could one day be friends. A sentiment Virgil knew that Remy shared in regards to Patton, and he kind of felt bad for his brother… not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

Remy just grumbled under his breath, turning back to his locker, and Patton turned to smile hopefully at Virgil. “So since you and Logan are going to be working together, do you think he’ll want to join us for lunch?”

Virgil shrugged, shutting his locker and shoving his books in his bag. “I mean, I could ask him.” Logan always seemed to like eating on his own, away from everyone else, but it couldn’t hurt to ask if he’d want to join them. The worst case, he says no… and he goes to their teacher and requests a different partner and spends the rest of the year making snide, hateful comments towards him… No, no no no. He needed to stop that spiral immediately.

“If Logan’s going to be joining us, does that mean Roman will too?” Remy asked, shutting his own locker. “He’s partnered with you Patton, right?”

Patton perked up, eyes nearly sparkling. “Ooh! That’s a good idea! I’ll ask him!” His grin turned sly as he turned to face Virgil. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Virge?”

Virgil felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “He can sit with us if he wants.”

“So you don’t want Roman to sit with us?” Remy asked, a teasing tone to his voice. “I would think you’d want to, what with your crush on him and all.” 

Yep, Virgil’s cheeks were definitely burning by now. “I don’t have a crush on Roman.” Sure he thought he was pretty… and smart and nice and kind. So what if he likes spending time with him? That didn’t mean he had a crush on him!

Patton and Remy exchanged an amused look. “So do you want him to sit with us or not?” Patton asked, biting his lip to keep from grinning too hard.

Virgil huffed. “Like I said, he can do what he wants.” 

“We could just ask him right now, you know.” Remy very pointedly looked behind his brother.

Virgil tensed up, spinning around with a hand flying to his hair to straighten it out, before letting it drop when he saw no one there. He turned back to glare at his brother, frowning at the grin on his face. “Ha ha, very funny.”

Patton and Remy burst out laughing, Patton leaning slightly against Remy’s shoulder, causing him to flush slightly. Virgil gave him a very pointed look, which got him a warning look in return. Remy shrugged out from under Patton, taking a step back from the group. “Roman’s in my homeroom, I’ll ask him if he wants to join us then, okay?”

“Okay!” Patton bounced slightly enthusiastically, giving Remy a big smile, which he returned albeit softer. He stepped up to Virgil, hooking their arms together as they made their way to their homeroom, a bounce in his step. This was great! He’d get to spend more time with Logan, and he could encourage Virgil to act on his crush on Roman! Everybody is happy, everybody wins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I said what Logan's dad's name is, but it's Alastor  
> But! I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

The library was one of Logan’s favorite places in the school. The librarians were strict about keeping the place quiet, with dedicated spaces for group projects. It made it a perfect place to study, surrounded by books and knowledge and others who came here to also enjoy the quiet. But what really made the space truly wonderful was sitting across the table from Virgil. Every minute they were together was amazing, but here, in the quiet, were some of his favorite moments.

There was something mesmerizing about watching Virgil read. The way his eyes flickered across the page, a little furrow between his brows that would sometimes form. Logan wanted to reach out each time it did, smooth his finger across the skin to ease away whatever it was that troubled him in the book. Not yet, not now. There would be time for that later of course. They had the rest of their lives together and Logan was eager to spend each moment learning everything he could about him.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Virgil had turned his attention away from the open book in front of him and was looking at him expectantly. Ah. So he must have asked him a question. “Sorry, what was that? I zoned out for a second.” Logan gave him an apologetic little smile, and he could see fondness in Virgil’s eyes.

“I was just wondering if you’d want to sit with us at lunch.” 

Logan never considered himself an expert at reading emotions, but he was almost certain that he was seeing some sheepishness on Virgil’s face, a nervousness like he was afraid he’d say no. As if he’d ever be able to deny him anything he wished. “Us?” He couldn’t stop the hope twisting in his chest at the thought of eating lunch together, just the two of them, maybe tucked away in a corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Patton, Remy and I.” Virgil clarified. 

Maybe it was too much to hope for that alone time, but still, getting to sit with Virgil would be more than worth it to spend the short time with the others. “I’d be happy to. Thank you for inviting me.”

Virgil gave a little nod, dropping his eyes back to the book in front of him. Logan’s heart swelled with affection at the sight and he wanted to pull his phone out, take a picture to capture it forever. But the bell was about to ring, so he held himself back for now. They packed their things up quietly, and as the bell rang, the parted ways to their next class. Logan looked back one last time to catch sight of Virgil’s retreating back, finding himself looking forward to lunch and there was a spring in his step as he made his way to his next class.

\--

Under normal circumstances, Virgil liked to get to the cafeteria early for lunch to make sure they could sit at the table in the back. But with his class being held back an extra minute as the teacher reminded them of their homework, and waiting for Logan to meet up with him by his locker, the halls were clearing out. Patton was normally second to arrive at their table, so he hoped they’d still be able to have their table. 

They walked quietly for a moment, the only sound coming from their footsteps and the distant sound of some girls screaming in laughter, the sound grating on his ears. Things like this made spending time with Logan nice. He could enjoy and appreciate the quiet like Virgil does, and didn’t feel the need to fill the air with senseless chatter. Not that Virgil didn’t love spending time with his friends! Don’t get him wrong! They were just all so high energy and he needed a break sometimes. 

Logan cleared his throat as they got closer to the cafeteria, and Virgil looked at him curiously. “I appreciate you inviting me to have lunch with you, but are you sure that it would be okay that it’s okay having me there?”

Virgil nodded, stepping ahead to pull open the door to the cafeteria. “Yeah, of course it’s fine. It was actually Patton’s idea for you to join us, so I’m sure he’ll be happy to have you there.”

Logan frowned slightly, but Virgil was already stepping into the crowded room and leading the way to where he could see Patton and Remy sitting. As he got closer to the table, he could see a red varsity jacket hanging on the back of one of the chairs and he dropped his bag on the chair next to it. “So it looks like Roman’s going to be joining us then.” He tried to make his tone nonchalant, but the grin on Remy’s face told him he wasn’t as subtle as he would have liked.

Patton nodded, perking up as Logan put his stuff down as well. “Yep! He said he was more than happy to join us today!” 

“Can’t imagine why.” Remy added, giving Virgil an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle and Virgil rolled his eyes as Remy and Patton giggled quietly between themselves. 

“Of course I’d say yes!” Virgil definitely didn’t jump when Roman appeared beside him, a tray of food in hand. He put the tray down and reached out for Virgil’s hand, giving him a little smile. “How could I say no to dining with the lovely dark and stormy knight.” 

Roman lifted Virgil’s hand to press a kiss to the back of his hand, but Virgil rolled his eyes, pulling his hand back before he could make contact. “Yeah yeah.” He wasn’t blushing, but it was close. “How much cake is left up there?” He quickly changed the subject, nodding towards the piece of chocolatey goodness he could see.

“Not a lot left, I’m afraid.” Roman didn’t seem offended when Virgil pulled back, and he dropped onto his chair. “Better hurry if you want some.” 

Virgil’s mouth was already watering of the thought of having some, and he turned to get in line. He was idly aware of Logan following behind him, his mind focused on the cake. It was one of the few things that was always good, and it ended up selling out fast. It was just another reason why he liked coming in early when he could. 

“Is…” Logan’s voice cut through Virgil’s focus, and he turned to look at him curiously. “Is he always like… that?” 

He was frowning, looking back towards their table, and Virgil followed his gaze to wear Roman was laughing at something Patton was saying. He could feel a flutter in his chest at the sight and he forced himself to look away. “Like what?” 

A small furrow formed between Logan’s eyebrows as he thought over what he wanted to say. “I may be using this term wrong, but is he always so… extra? Flirty?” 

Virgil’s gaze flickered over to Logan for a moment before the line moved forward and he stepped up to grab a tray. “I guess? He’s always been very… friendly.” Roman has always been out there and friendly and sociable. He was confident and sure of himself and he had a way of putting Virgil at ease. It was nice to be around.

Logan just hummed softly, and the line moved forward again. Virgil could see the stand with the plates of cakes and there were only two left. He had his hopes of snagging one, but just as he was reaching out for one of the plates, the girls in front of him grabbed them. He let out a sigh, shoulders slumping.

“Are you okay?” 

There was a light touch on his shoulder and Virgil jerked at the sudden touch. He relaxed when he saw it was just Logan and he gave a little shrug. “I’m fine. The cake is one of the only good things they serve here, but it’s fine.” They served it twice a week. He’ll just have to get to the cafeteria faster next time.

A discontent look passed Logan’s face and it looked for a second that he was going to argue or… something… But Virgil just shook his head. “Really. It’s fine.” He pointedly moved further down the line, grabbing a much less appetizing meal of a burger that hopefully wouldn’t taste like cardboard and fries. It was better than nothing.

He swiped his lunch card at the register and made his way back to the lunch table, Logan still behind him. He moved his bag from his claimed chair before dropping into it. He picked up a fry and was about to start eating when Roman pushed his plate of cake over to sit by his tray. “What…?” 

“I grabbed it for you.” Roman explained, a faint dusting of pink decorating his face. “I know how much you like it, and I know it goes fast so…” 

Virgil could feel his face heating up and he bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. “Thanks Roman. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

A small smile tugged at Roman’s lips and he turned his attention back to his own food. “Don’t mention it. It’s worth it to see you smile.”

Yep, Virgil’s could definitely tell he was blushing now, but he rolled his eyes, giving Roman a playful shove. “Yeah yeah. Whatever you say.” Still, there was a warm feeling in his chest for the rest of the lunch period.   
\--   
If there was one thing Logan had come to love, it was the sight of Virgil’s smile. Of his laugh. Of the way his eyes seemed to light up when talking about something he enjoyed. It made warmth twist in his chest, a contentment would fill his entire being. It was an incredible feeling, and he longed to wrap his arms around it, hold onto it for as long as he could. But… what he didn’t particularly like, was the  _ who _ that was causing Virgil to be so expressive. 

Roman Prince. Loudmouthed. Arrogant. Football player. Center of attention. Everything against what Virgil likes. What he needs. Just who did he think he was, talking to Virgil so freely. Like they were friends? It was no secret to anybody that Virgil and Roman didn’t get along. They ran in different social circles, argued all the time. Just the fact that he  _ thought  _ that he could just sit there and act like there was no friction there, absolutely disgusted Logan.

There was nothing more relieving when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and they went their separate ways. The tension wasn’t able to fully leave his shoulders until the end of the day, and Logan could sit with Virgil again in the library, just the two of them. It was nice, quiet, just the two of them until the librarians told them they needed to pack up and leave.

Virgil gave him this soft little smile before they parted ways, a little two finger salute, and it left a spring in Logan’s step while he walked home. But as he walked up the front steps to his home, his earlier irritation towards Roman began creeping in again. He closed the door with a little more force than was probably necessary, and he stopped to take a slow breath to push the irritation down.

He dropped his backpack by the door to retrieve later, and made his way into the house. He followed the sound of a television on in the lounge and saw Mother on the couch. One of those soap operas she liked was on, and while he never really saw the appeal in them, he sat down on the couch to watch with her. A glance at the clock showed Father was still at the office, but he’d be home soon.

The television volume was down low, so Logan decided to tell Mother about his day. About Virgil. His laugh. His eyes. The bashful smile when he was trying not to laugh too loudly at a joke. She always loved to hear about the things he loved, would sit and listen for hours. He knew she’d never judge him, would always just give him her quiet support in whatever he chooses to do. It was nice to have her to vent to, to get all his worries and concerns about Roman. 

“Logan.”

Father’s voice from the doorway made Logan sit up a little straighter, and he turned to look over at him. He hadn’t heard the front door open, but the man had always had a way of moving around without making a lot of noise. A fact that was quite unsettling as a child, but he’s grown used to it over the years. “Father.”

Alastor stepped further into the room, making his way over to the couch. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his wife’s head before turning his attention to his son. “What’s this I hear about someone trying to take your soulmate from you?” 

Logan crossed his arms, a frown tugging at his lips. “Just some nobody who thinks he can take what isn’t his.” He let out a little sigh. “Loud, arrogant. The type of person my Virgil shouldn’t be around.”

Alastor hummed softly, stepping back towards the door. “If you come across a problem with acquiring what’s rightfully yours, you get rid of it. What’s this kid’s name?”

“Roman. Roman Prince.” Get rid of the problem? Logan hadn’t considered that as a possible solution to his problem, but now that Father said something, it made a lot of sense. Of course. The only way to completely guarantee that Virgil would be safe from that poison would be to remove it from the equation. But how? “What do I need to do?”

Alastor beckoned Logan to follow him. “Come with me. We’ll take care of this faux prince together. This’ll be a good learning experience for you.”

Logan jumped up to follow him, excitement twisting in his chest. Father was a wise man, and if he could show him, teach him, what he needed to do, then he was going to relish this experience. Roman would be gone and there would be nothing to distract Virgil from seeing the truth. Mother made no move to follow, and it was for the best. She didn’t need to be involved in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and chat with me on my tumblr at starry-knight-skies

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somebody Really Needs To Call CPS (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780575) by [KayKayWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKayWrites/pseuds/KayKayWrites)




End file.
